


Finders Keepers

by DragonousSenses



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Kiyotaka, Fairy AU, Keeper - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Ishimaru has a late night visitor he wasn't expecting.





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> *Based on the DanganFairy AU

Ishimaru sighed softly as he once again prevented himself from drifting off, taking a moment to rub at his tired eyes with a shaking hand. He had been attempting to finish some of his school work that was due later that week and was having trouble focusing as he was utterly exhausted. All of the time he spent either studying or doing his duties tended to have that effect on him but he had always had trouble sleeping terribly well. Which was why he had been awake for quite so long in the first place. 

It seemed to be finally affecting him enough though so perhaps once he finished another paragraph he should try to rest. Even if it meant he would have the same nightmares he always had. He pushed his reading glasses up to do so and froze as he saw something sitting on top of his paper, his crimson eyes wide with confusion and disbelief as he realized it was a small person. What… What on earth!? Had he started to imagine things due to how tired he was? 

The small person seemed to understand what he was thinking as it flew for lack of a better term up to him and tapped on his glasses a little, an easy going grin on his features. Now that he could see him better he could not help but notice the odd hairstyle and the long black jacket he was wearing as well and continued to stare at him in complete bewilderment as he quivered before he rubbed at his eyes once again and shook his head.

This was completely and utterly impossible! People that small certainly could not and did not exist after all. He had to have drifted off and- 

“Hey! Sorry to tell ya but yer not dreamin’! Though ya should be in bed if yer gonna pass out that bad…” 

He let out a small cry of surprise as it spoke to him and moved back somewhat in his chair, gazing at it with utter shock and anxiety. What was happening?! How was such a small creature speaking to him of all things? He could not comprehend it in the least and he hid behind his hands as it flew close to him once again. Though he peered out to see something unexpected. Was it… trying to comfort him? 

He blinked in confusion as he saw it patting his hand and slowly began to calm as he saw how it was smiling at him. Despite how odd this situation was it did seem to be friendly at the least and he slowly brought his hands down before he apologized for his behavior.

“I-I… A-ah… M-my apologies… I-I… I-I have never seen a-anything quite like you before… W-what are you and w-why are you in my room?”

The creature seemed to puff up at bit at that and waved a tiny hand at his words, straightening his hair before he answered. Though he swore he saw him glancing towards where he had confiscated some sweets earlier hungrily… Had that been why he was there and had he followed him the entire way? 

“Don’t worry about it! Its not everyday ya see a fairy after all! I uh… I guess ya can call me Mondo or somethin’… Ya still have some of those cotton candies thin’s left right? I… Uh…. I kinda have a thin’ for those…” 

He could not help but smile at how embarrassed the little fairy seemed to be as he said that and carefully reached over to hand him what appeared to be a partially eaten sweet. Goodness… How many had he eaten already? He chuckled as he saw Mondo’s eyes light up however and watched as he scarfed down the sweet before he landed on top of his papers again and let out a sigh of contentment. It did seem like he enjoyed them quite a bit.

“Nothin’ like cotton candy! That’s the best shit! What were ya doin’ staying up this late though? Its already past midnight ya know?” 

He froze as he heard that and gazed over to see that it was indeed rather late, slowly taking his reading glasses off so that he could rub at his temples and hold in a yawn. It was rather shameful of him to lose track of time so easily and he berated himself somewhat before he glanced down at his work once again. He still had a bit to do even if it was so late and it was best to finish quickly so that he did not lose any more time. Though he soon found that was impossible as the fairy lifted his papers and set them down away from him.

“Yer way too tired to be doin’ that shit! Ya were about to pass out again! Go to bed damn it! Ya can do that in the mornin’!” 

He flinched a little at the tone Mondo was using but nodded after a moment and placed his glasses away, carefully standing and preparing for bed as the little fairy hovered around him. It was a fair point after all and he would be able to focus better if he rested and waited until he woke to complete it. He likely would not be able to continue if wanted to either as Mondo was clearly keeping an eye on him to ensure that and he soon finished and climbed into bed, blinking in some surprise as the fairy landed near him and stretched before he took of his small jacket and laid down near him.

“A-ah? I-I… I-I can find you s-somewhere else to s-sleep if you wish… I-I do not wish to h-harm you…” 

Mondo huffed at that and yawned before walking a little further away and laying back down. It seemed as if he was as tired as he was at the moment. How long had he been there? It had to have at the least been during his patrol some hours ago though he was far too exhausted to ponder over it at the moment. He soon began to drift off and hardly caught what the other was saying as a result before he fell asleep. Those words would prove to be rather significant. 

“Night Keeper…”


End file.
